Talk:Summer
Compliments, Complaints and Question's! Nice sunshine! I have a question on my own ideas XD! Who is the main antagonist? Duncan or Stephen? Or someone else? Codaa5 02:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I guess it would be Stephen, since Duncan's the "in-between" guy. And of course, Chris- I mean, the Ravioli Guru, who is in no way related to Chris. *coughcough* Anyway, I'm still working on the rest, and the big question has come... WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED FIRST??? :O (No, seriously, who? I have no idea :P) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Its a girl, and shes dumber then a toothpick. Codaa5 02:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I think I know who we're talking about... and if I end up writing in the wrong elimination, feel free to throw ravioli at my head. :P The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Why is Courtney on the Dark team? She's bossy, but usually has good intentions. 13:20, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Good and Evil things were getting tight, and from our point of view the rooming was bad so Courtney had to be put on the Bad. Codaa5 16:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I know, switch her and Trent as apparently Trent misses Gwen, and Courtney doesn't want to be on the dark team. 19:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Is somebody still working on this? 01:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yup, just, as with all the stuff I write, taking a while. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Leshawna What has LeShawna done to be put on the dark team she is not evil, unless you plan on making her an antagonist in thsi competiton... Okay, here are my complaints (and a couple compliments): Izzy/Harold/Gwen/Leshawna: Dark Side? I mean, I guess I can sort of understand Izzy because of her mental problems, Harold because he cheated by voting for Courtney (good call on the Dark Side), but Gwen and Leshawna? Everything they've done ends up for the good. I'll add more later. Thebiggesttdifan 20:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Guys, I told you why we did that. Please, no further discussion. and ^^^^ there were no compliments at all in that. Codaa5 20:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry about that. I think it was cool having Duncan be in between. Will 3-D have any lines (let alone a big role) in the next chapter? I have a plan for 3-d in the next chapter. Codaa5 21:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Spoilers: It involves his eyes, which makes his team screw up the challenge. But someone else will make it worse ^_^ *sighs* I can just tell that Noah will be taken away this episode. Thebiggesttdifan 23:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Keep reading and you'll find out. Codaa5 23:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) (Translation: I should hurry up and write more of this.) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 23:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) More!!! This kicks butt! 15:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) OMG! This is sooo awesome! When's the next one coming out? Twilightfan000 14:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Im about to write the beginning today, and Sunshine will finish the rest. User:2-D aka Codaa5 18:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Err...this was a great fanfic but when is it coming back? Yay! Some of chapter four is here!--Owester Come talk! 19:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sunshine, WE CAN'T LET OUR FANS DOWN! One of them even swore that it was so good! 2-D!!Text me! 19:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Please continue this. I'm begging you!--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 15:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Why is Duncan neutral? He should be on the dark side, if you ask me. Spenstar, The one and only 22:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC) When will chapter four be finished?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 20:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE THIS PAGE!!! NOW!!! Spenstar, The one Oh yeah! 02:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sunny. I normally have controll over emotions but, UPDATE THIS DANG THING! --Goldenshane 22:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) About time! Rock on, Codaa5! --D Spenstar! 21:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Why is Courtney on the Dark team? She's bossy, but usually has good intentions.- ''Ah, remember when one could say that and not sound insane? With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us 19:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) One of these days either Sunshine or Spenny should finish chapter four. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 22:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) As just a minor message for Sunshine; Codaa is on a long break from wiki, though if you still need him for this, I can always email to se if he wants to write, Spenny is in a similiar place but I'm sure he would come back to finish writing... Well, if you bribe him with cookies. [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk''']] 20:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC)